If Draco hadn't been there
by Shinabi.Aburame
Summary: Run, Draco...' he said. And I did.
1. Chapter 1

Heyy!!! My first story!!! Im sorry if it sucks :P yahh, so the part in between the stars is taken directly from the book… well, the dialogue is from the book, but in between it is my composing:P so.. I'll continue the story depending on how many reviews I get 

So.. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY WAT SO EVER!!!

Enjoy~

________________________________________________________________________

*'My options!' I screamed in fury, 'I'm standing here with a wand- I'm about to kill you-'

'My dear boy, let us have no more pretence about that. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it when you first Disamred me, you would not have stopped for this pleasant chat about ways and means'

'I haven't got any options!' I said, my face paled and the horrid truth of the words sunk in. 'I've got to do it! He'll kill me! He'll kill my family!'

'I appreciate the difficulty of your position,' Dumbledore told me. 'Why else do you think I have not confronted you before now? Because I knew that you would have been murdered if Lord Voldemort realized that I suspected you.'

I flinched at the sound of his name. I gave my self a mental kick, _Get a grip, Draco!_

'I did not dare speak to you of the mission with which I knew you had been entrusted, in cases he used Legilimency against you,' he continued. 'But now at last we can speak plainly to each other… no harm done, you haven't hurt anybody, though you are very lucky that your unintentional victims survived… I can help you, Draco.'

I felt my resolve begin to waver… could he really help? No! It was impossibly to defy the Dark Lord. 'No, you can't,' I said, my raised wand shaking violently. 'Nobody can. He told me to do it or he'll kill me. I've got no choice.' No one can hide from him…

'Come over to the right side, Draco, and we can hide you more completely than you can possibly imagine. What is more, I can send members of the Order to your mother tonight to hide her likewise. Your father is safe at the moment in Azkaban… when the time comes we can protect him too… come over to the right side, Draco… you are not a killer…'

I stared at the man. 'But I got this far, didn't I?' I said slowly. 'They thought I'd die in the attempt, but I'm here… and you're in my power… I'm the one with the wand… you're at my mercy…' My resolve shattered with every word.

'No, Draco,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now.'

I didn't speak. My mouth hung open like a fool… my hand trembling… dropping…*

'That's a good boy… Harry…' Dumbledore waved his hand to the left and Potter suddenly appeared there.

'What the hell is Potter doing here?!' I demanded. Was he there the whole time? He must have been…

'You two must hurry, we don't have much time.' He went on. 'You and Harry must find Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly. Once you have done so, find Professor McGonagall and tell her of our situation here. She will help you find some where to stay, Draco. Now, you must promise me that you will not stop, and talk to anyone. Death Eaters are here, and we want a clean escape! Go! Be quick!'

We fled out the window and ran along the castle wall. We ran in irritated silence as we heard fights go on below us. We didn't get far when we both stopped in out tracks. From behind us were we just were, there was a bang and a high, screeching laugh. We looked at the Astronomy Tower were we just were and through the window we saw figures moving around… Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir and Snape. Potter took a few steps forward and I (for some un-known stupid reason) grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at me and tugged his arm out of my grasp. He turned back and continued to walk forward.

Then, suddenly a flash of green light, and Dumbledore tumbled out the other window, falling to the ground far below. Potter sucked in an air of breath as if he were going to shout.

'Potter!' I whispered. 'If you say one bloody word I'll kill you!'

He hesitated for a second then continued along the wall. We made it to the Main Hall when he stopped.

'Here, put this on.' He handed me a cloak.

'Why should I accept this?' I sneered not taking the Cloak.

'Do you want to die?' He asked thrusting the Cloak at me.

I took the Cloak gingerly and put it on myself.

'Stay close.' He whispered as we proceeded up a flight of stairs.

We came to a picture of a fat lady in a pink gown; The Gryffindor Common Room. He said the pass word as we entered the room. The room was crowed with panicked kids. Guilt filled my stomach as I saw many tear stained faces. I caused this.

'Wait here.' He commanded as he hurried off into the crowd.

I was left standing in the door way, invisible. I took this time to reflect on my situation.

I had defied the Dark Lord.

No one defies the Dark Lord, and I had.

If I'm not killed by the Dark Lord first, my father will surely do the duty. My mother might be glad with our situation…

I was seeking help from the other side… with Potter no less!

Where will we go? Surely we can't stay in the country…

Then Potter came back with Wealsy and that filthy mud-blood Granger. Her eyes scanned the door way, obvious of the situation. We hurried out of the Common Room, I followed closely behind them, none of us saying a word.

'Were is Professor McGonagall?' the mud-blood asked.

'Dunno,' Potter answered.

'She must be fighting some where.' Weasly piped in… god these people are disgusting.

'Malfoy?' Potter muttered.

'What?' I sneered from under the Cloak. He glanced in my direction and nodded.

We came to the Great Hall and saw McGonagall scurrying about.

'Professor.' Potter said. 'We had a… problem.'

'What is it Potter?' she asked 'Surely you can see that this is not the time-'

'Dumbledore is dead.' He cut in.

'I beg your pardon?' she said in disbelief.

Potter continued to explain everything that happened. He told her of my mission to kill Dumbledore, told her how he had agreed to help me and my family, how he entrusted her with helping me and my mother. How Dumbledore had actually died, and told her were the body is.

'And were, may I ask, is Mr. Malfoy now?' she asked.

'Behind me, and to the left.' The mud-blood answered.

She looked straight at me. It was almost as if she could see me now that she knew exactly were I was. 'Follow me.' She said.

We made our way down the halls and to the big stone eagle of the Headmasters office.

'Excuse me, Professor.' Potter said. 'Why are we going here?'

'Well, Potter, I am Headmistress of Hogwarts now until decided other wise.'

We entered the office. "Remove the Cloak, Mr. Malfoy.' I did as I was told and gave the cloak to Potter. 'Well, Mr. Malfoy… we will have you and your mother stay in separate places for the time being. It will be safer if you stay apart. Now, were to put you…' She started passing the office, in silence. I looked behind the desk and saw a portrait of Dumbledore sleeping in his chair. Guilt again built in my stomach.

'Well, you can't stay in the wizarding world, that's for sure.' McGonagall continued.

'What, you mean stay with muggles?' my tone questioned her sanity.

'Do you wish to live, Malfoy?' the mud-blood asked me from across the room.

R&R plz!!~ 3


	2. Chapter 2

Alriight chapter two! I got this up a lot earlier then I thought… like… a month earlier XD

Keep reviewing and I'll keep uploading!!

I'll try to upload every weekend, and if I don't have a lot of hmk, it might even be sooner than that :)

And… DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WATSOEVER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!

Enjoy~

________________________________________________________________________

'Then it's settled,' McGonagall answered to my silence, 'We will find you a place to stay in the muggle world.'

'Is that really the only way?' I asked with disgust.

'Oh, put a sock in it, Malfoy.' Weasly said.

We all stayed silent as McGonagall paced the space in front of the desk. She mumbled to herself as to which muggles I could stay with. '… No, they refuse contact now… they… no… the Ad… no…'

'Excuse me, Professor?' Granger piped up after a few minutes. 'I am terribly sorry that I broke the promise, but, my cousin knows I'm a witch and--'

'Ms. Granger, now is not the time for apologies.' McGonagall stopped pacing and turned to face Granger. 'Were does she live and would she be willing?'

'She lives in Australia with her parents- her parents know- and I'm sure it will take quit a bit of persuasion to get them to keep Draco.'

'I guess they know all about Malfoy then, eh?' Potter snickered to Weasly,

'Yeah, if it'll take quit a bit of persuasion…'

'Shut it, Potter! Weasley!' I baled my fists and prepared to continue to threaten the two dung-beetles.

'Mr. Malfoy!' McGonagall said, 'That is no way, I assure you, to treat those who are aiding in saving your life.'

I mumbled my apologies as Granger and McGonagall made the arrangements. Potter, Weasly and the mud-blood were to bring me to Australia the following morning. Granger would ask her aunt to let me stay, and if all goes well, I will stay there for the time being. If not, then I will have to find somewhere else to stay.

* * *

'Aw, mate, don't tell me you mean that that dill bludger **[Authors Note: Dill bludger = stupid lazy bum]** is the one who calls you stupid names and picks a blue with Harry every other day?' an Australian girl was saying from inside.

I was sitting outside and the others went inside to convince Grangers family to let me stay. The girl talking was the mud-bloods cousins, Raae and Raace. They were our age and she was very, very loud. I hadn't met her yet, but Potter and Weasly have. They were joking about how boyish she was and they bet against each other if she _grew_ since two years ago. Weasly bet that she's still flat as a board; Potter bet that she grew in. They bored me with details of how she looked. They described her as a boy really; short, dark hair, trousers and t-shirt all the time.

I was standing quite a ways outside the house, but I could hear the twins very clearly from inside. It seemed like their parents weren't home, and they were dead sure that they wouldn't let me stay, but they would ask them anyway. She didn't want me staying either. Looked like my chances of living were slowly dwindling…

________________________________________________________________________

~ Raaes P.O.V. & a few minutes ago… ~

I heard a strange popping sound coming from outside the house. I opened the curtain and I saw 'Mione, Harry, Ron and some other bloke standing outside. 'Mione turned to the bloke, said something, then she, Harry and Ron came up the porch. They knocked on the door and I hurried and opened it.

''Mione!' I launched my self into her arms. We exchanged our happy hellos then I turned to the others.

'G'day, Harry! Ron!' I gave them each a hug in turn. 'How yah been?' I said happily. Harry and Ron gawked at me. I pre-tended to be confused as to what they were doing and cocked my head to the side. Last time they saw me, I was pretty much identical to my twin, Raace, which wasn't very good, being I'm a sheila and him a bloke. I girl-ied up a bit in the past two years. Well, not really. I had boobs now. That was pretty much it. I still go way out to the Outback. Ride my dirt bike… fix'em too. I really only have one girlfriend… all the rest are blokes.

'Raace!' I called behind me, 'Get off your arse! 'Miones here! With Harry and Ron, too!'

Raace came from upstairs pretty quickly. He had a lazy smile on his face when he gave a hug to 'Mione. He 'man hugged' Ron and Harry in turn.

'So what brings you three down here?' He asked them, leaning on the wall. 'Not skipping school, are yah, 'Mione?' he teased.

''Course she's not skipping school yah, dill. 'Mione's a dux **[Authors Note: Dux = smart ass]** through and through.' I smiled widely at her.

She smiled at us but then wiped it off her face real quick. Raace and I looked at each other and we knew something was up. He straightened up, and we brought everyone to the living room at the front of the house. We sat in the living room and got comfortable.

'Dob us in **[Authors Note: Means to inform].**' we said together.

They explained everything about Voldemort coming back, the attack on Hogwarts and their headmaster being killed and how that other bloke who popped up with them almost killed him, and that that was why he was outside.

'He needs somewhere to stay; he can't stay with any other wizards. We have to hide him.'

'Hermione told McGonagall that you guys knew about us so she sent us here right away.' Ron piped in.

Raace and I went to the window and looked at him.

'He stands out like dog's balls…' he said

'…Everyone will know he's not from around here…'

'… He looks like a figjam…'

'… Just in the way he holds himself--'

'Yeah, he thinks his family is the best there is.' Harry said.

'Aw, mate,' I turned and looked a 'Mione, 'don't tell me that that dill bludger is the one who calls you names and picks a blue with Harry every other day?'

'The very one.' Ron said

Raace and I turned back to the window.

'The oldies won't like this…' I said

'… Their a bunch of knockers …'

'… They'll knock back right away…' **[Authors Note: Knockers: those who criticize, Knock back: refuse]**

'… Gotta give him a fairgo at least.'

'Alright,' I turned to 'Mione, 'We'll talk to the oldies.'

'We'll try to get them to let the pommy bastard stay here.' Raace went on, 'Let the dero in. He should be thankful for such a fine place as this to stay in.'

'Mione laughed at that.

'Malfoy will consider himself far from homeless** [Authors Note: Raace calls Draco a dero. Dero=homeless person].** He'll keep his pain in the arse attitude, keep saying how he belonging to the best family in the world. He'll complain about every single little detail about this place. To him, living here is worse than living in a dump, and then being seen living in that dump. He's probably even having a hard time staying, outside, just in case someone sees him and thinks that he lives here. This is a muggle house. If he comes in here, his life will be ruined. He's a coward, though. He values living more than anything or anyone and that, I can promise you, will never change.'

R&R~

Any advice is very much welcomed!!


	3. Chapter 3

Alriight and here is chapter three!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN ANYWAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!

Enjoy~

* * *

~ Still Raaes P.O.V. ~

'I think they get the point, 'Mione.' Harry said, laughingly.

'Alright, let's get him in, then!' I made my way over to the door and opened it…

~ Draco's P.O.V. ~

I have been standing outside the disgusting muggle house for twenty minutes now. The house was in the middle of no where and right off the edge of the ocean. It was painted blue and had floor to ceiling windows. There was a balcony on the second and third floors over looking the ocean. A porch went straight from the house and onto the beach that was a short ways down a small cliff behind the house. The house looked weird, but I remember seeing quick glimpses of houses that looked similar to this when we apparated from Hogsmead.

The sun was already starting to go down and the day started to cool. I've been standing so stiffly in one spot for so long, I decided to sit down. Of course I wasn't going to sit down on the dusty disgusting ground, and the porch step had to be at least a little cleaner that the ground. No. I was not going to relax while I am here. I will _not _allow my self to get comfortable in such a place as this. I straighted up, to a deep breath and stayed were I was.

Then, I heard movement from behind me. It sounded like multiple people creeping up behind me. They moved slowly and quietly. _Shit! _I thought, _I've been found already! _I didn't dare move. I felt sweat start to bead from my forehead. I wasn't ready to die. I. Was. Not. Ready. To. Die!

I slowly moved to reach for my wand. I almost had it when the people behind me growled. _Fuck! They sent Fenrir! _Now, I was going to turn into a werewolf. Great. I. Am. Not. Turning. Into. A. Werewolf. They, they started to pant. I was terribly confused. So I turned and saw a huge black dog behind me. All those ridiculous Divination classes with Trelawny had gotten to my head. _The Grimm has come to get me!_ My voice escaped me, 'Ahhh!' I ran, screaming into the house. I didn't care anymore; I just had to get away from that dog!

I ran up the porch steps and swung the door open and ran straight into a wall. Then I fell over. I landed on something squishy. It was soft, and it smelled good. Really good. Then I heard laughing. I looked up and I saw the mud-blood, Weasly, Potter and another guy (most likely Raace), looking down, laughing at me. The thing under me started to shake. I looked down and I saw a girl (most likely Raae). She was really strange looking. She had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length, but it was in dread-locks. Yes, that's right, dread-locks. Her eyes were a dark green and oddly mesmerizing. They were small and round and surrounded by full, dark lashes. She had a fairly dark tan with a really slight glasses tan that I couldn't help but laugh (inwardly, of course) at. Her neck was surrounded by hemp necklaces. On the end of some looked like shark teeth. She only had one ear pierced. Her ear held other tooth-looking thing. It was thin and cream coloured.

She started to laugh out loud and I finally came back to my senses. I jumped quickly off of the girl, remembering that she was a filthy, disgusting, lowly muggle. She stood up and went to the door.

'Skite!' she called. 'Com'ere, boy!' The black dog barked and leaped straight from the ground to the door in one leap. I backed away and into the wall.

'Your letting a stray dog into your house?!' I asked, disgusted.

'One,' said the other boy (who looked almost exactly like the other girl. Only his hair was short and spiked and his eyes were less round, but still the same mesmerizing green,) 'That, mate, ain't a dog.'

'It's a dingo, Malfoy.' Hermione finished for him.

'Alright, then.' I said, frustrated. 'Then why are you letting a dingo into your house? It's barbaric!'

'Two,' said the girl, patting the dingo. 'Skites ours. He started following us one day when Raace and I were in the Outback.'

'He just stuck with us.' Raace said.

'Oh, yah.' Weasly piped in. 'They also got a joey.'

'A 'joey'?' I asked. Obviously Weasly is getting stupider by the day.

'A baby kangaroo, Malfoy, honestly.' Potter said, as if it were obvious.

'A baby kangaroo? That you keep in this house?' I asked, facing the girl.

'Yup.' She and Raace glanced at each other.

'Oi, Boomer!' They called in unison.  
A thumping came from upstairs. It thumped along the ceiling and I could hear it getting nearer, then farther as it went towards the staircase, then louder as it came down and towards were we were all standing. A brown thing wized by and jumped into the boys arms.

Hermione walked over to Raace and started to pet the kangaroo.

'This is Boomer.' She said, smiling.

'Yeah, I sort of figured that out on my own, thanks.' I said sarcastically.

'Well, congrats, Malfoy.' Raae said. 'Good for you! You made the connection!' she reached up and tousled my hair as if I were a child.

The other burst into laughter agreeing with Raae and giving me pats on the back for being _so_ smart.

I was defiantly not going to like living here. At. All.

* * *

I'm sorry it's soo short!! But please R&R!!!! Thankssss :)


	4. Chapter 4

And Here is Chapeter 4!!

Disclaimer: I DON NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Happy Reading :)

* * *

We all sat in the front room of their house. The others chattered happily as I sat on a couch by my self. I refused to talk to these people. They should feel honored to be in my presence. They should be honored that I bothered to stick around! Then again… I had almost killed their beloved headmaster. Not that the stupid muggles would care… however they probably cared that I almost killed someone. The others were laughing and making jokes about Potter and Weasly. When they teased them about disappearing together for a few hours every day, I stopped listening because I didn't understand how that was supposed to be funny even though Granger and the muggles were laughing loudly for a few minutes at the 'joke'.

Then we heard a car outside. Everyone stopped talking and listened. The car crumbled the dirt under it. That quiet sound seemed so very loud to me. Two doors opened, and then feet landed on the dirt. The doors closed and we could hear the feet coming towards the house. They stepped onto the porch. Keys jingled, slid into the door knob, I heard a click and the door knob turned and the door opened… My heart jumped to my throat as I saw a woman enter the house, followed by a man.

The two people who just entered looked a lot like the muggle twins. She had their hair, he held their eyes. They both were much tanned and in good shape. The woman looked into the room and smiled.

''Mione! Harry, Ron! It's good to see you!' she entered the room and looked at me. 'Hey, who's this?' The woman talked in a British accent, 'This your boyfriend, 'Mione?' The woman smiled and teased.

'No!' Granger Weasly and I all shouted at the same time.

The man whistled and said, 'No need to get defensive, Weasly!' The man spoke in a thick Australian accent.

'Um, mum, dad…?' Raae spoke up. 'We have a bit of a favour to ask.' She moved over on the couch to let her parents sit down.

'Do you need money for boose?' The man said.

Raace laughed and said, 'No, it's a bit more serious than that.'

'Alright, shoot.' The woman said, leaning forward and placing her elbows on her knees.

Then the muggle twins told them. Everything. Not leaving anything out. When they finished, no one said anything for a few minutes.

'You tried to kill Dumbledore?' The woman said.

'Death Eater?' The man said.

I nodded solemnly to their words.

'Please, Danny, Jess.' Granger said, 'Harry promised Dumbledore that he would help Draco.'

'Well, I didn't exactly promise-', Potter began but was hushed by Granger.

The woman flashed a smile at Potter but then turned to me.

'Do they know were you are?' she asked me

'No.'

'Will they come looking for you?' the man asked me.

'Most likely.' I answered quietly

'Who else knows you're here?' the man asked me again.

'Just McGonagall.' The woman turned her head to look at the other three questioningly

'The new headmistress of the school.' Granger answered quickly.

I didn't look at her but I swear she moved her hand to put it up in the air to answer the question.

'Alright…' The man leaned back in the chair and the woman joined him.

They sat quietly for a while thinking. Finally, the woman spoke up.

'Well, I think we should let him stay.'

'Alright, he stays.'

At these words, I felt terrible. I was half hoping they would refuse and send me on my way. I prepared myself mentally for this. But, now, I felt scared to ever leave this place. I was accepted in, and I was safe. But, it's a fucking muggle house! No way am I, Draco Malfoy, staying in the hole! But I had to. It was a matter of life and death… literally.

'Thanks.' I muttered.

* * *

Haha..ha… I'm sorry this ones short too!! I'll try my best to make the next one longer!! . sorry!! :P

R&R plz and thankyou!~


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's chapter 5!! :P

As always: DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!

Enjoy!~

* * *

'C'mon, Draco! Rise and shine!' there was someone leaning over me…

'Is he still not up?' Someone else said from a distance, 'Honestly, he isn't staying at the Ritz…'

'Yeah, Jess said that he's gotta work as thanks if he wants to live here…' The voice over me said. The person in the distance moved and came closer to me. They continued bickering to each other, not bothering to keep their voices down so that I could rest. I turned over, away from the noise… stupid elves. I should fire them… talking nonsense first thing in the morning.

'Hey!' the first voice said.

'Draco! C'mon! Danny will have a fit if you don't get up!' They were even calling me by my first name!

'We know your awake, dipstick!' The voices said in unison.

_Shit_, I remembered then.

I wasn't surrounded by useless elves. I was in Australia… on the run… from the Dark Lord.

I was lucky enough to get a place to stay… far from the Dark Lord. I couldn't believe it when they let me stay. I was so sure they would say no. The muggle-twins were sure of it too. I'm pretty sure that the father… Daniel or Danny or whatever… I'm pretty sure he hates me. Thinks I'm no good. Me! A Malfoy! No good? I know! It's hard to believe anyone would consider portraying that emotion in front of me. The first thing he did was take my wand away from me. He said that he didn't want me whipping it out whenever I felt like it. He wants me to live like a muggle! Me! Again, I say me, Draco Malfoy! Again, I _must_ say, I am a Malfoy! One of the best wizarding families in the _world_! He couldn't tell me what to do! When he told me to give him my wand, I immediately began to protest, but Potter interfered and gave me a look.

Yeah, the _Golden Trio _was still there. They were staying in Australia… in the same house as me for a few more days.

So, to sum up my day, I am now living like a muggle. With the three people I hate most in the world- and four others I'm sure will quickly climb the list of most hated by me- staying under the same roof. Just down the hall from me. Fantastic…

'Malfoy! C'mon!' a voice boomed from behind me. I jumped three feet into the air at the shock the sound gave me. 'We got a big day ahead of us!' I turned over to see the muggle-twins huddled together, try not to laugh. When they did that, they reminded me of another pair of twins I knew… I turned my attention from the twins and looked at the third person who spoke to me. The father, Daniel (… Danny, do I care? No.) was standing at the door to my room. Oh, wait, not my room, the boys' room. That's right, I was sharing a room with the male-half of the twins. Great…

I jumped out of my bed and pulled my shirt on, without not noticing Raae looking at me. I smirked to myself before continuing.

'Sorry, sir.' I said quickly

'Jeez, Galah, we've been standing here, trying to wake you up for more than an hour now!' the boy said.

'We've got tons of work to do!' the girl answered, way to excited for. I glanced at the clock on the wall… 6.30.

6.30! Today was Sunday! Were we going to church or something?

'What do we have to do at 6.30 in the morning?' I mumbled to the boy.

'Well,' he answered

'Since we were trying to wake you up for an hour…' the girl continued.

'We're actually supposed to be doing this a 5.30 in the morning.' The boy finished again… way too happily.

We made our way down stairs. The man had left right after he told me to get up, so he was down there with the woman (Jess, I believe her name to be). And, oh, joy, the Golden Trio. Here for my special amusement of ruining my life. What an icing on the cake.

'Finally up, your highness?' Weasly asked, sarcastically.

'We have breakfast for you, Sire!' Potter chipped in, smirking. God I wanted to hit his face. 'Oh, sorry sir seems your breakfast has gone a disappeared! Somewhere around… there.' He pointed to the corner. I followed his finger and I saw the dingo, Skite or whatever. He was gnawing on a big piece of meat. Really, gross.

'Oh, their just playing with you, Draco. Here you go. Best be up earlier next time, alright?' She handed me a plate with sausages and eggs. The two bumbling idiots were laughing their ass' off, as the mud-blood tried not to laugh to loud. It smelled wonderful. I couldn't wait to eat it as she guided me to the table.

Wait!

No!

Thoughts like these were not allowed! I was not going to give in to these people! Especially not the twins! _Especially _not while the three bumbling idiots were here.

But I was starving!

I finally sat down at the table and I could really smell the food. It seemed like no one was watching me, so I picked up my fork and hastily dug in.

It tasted as good as it smelled. I enjoyed the food slowly, but not too slowly for I didn't want anyone to talk to me at the moment… they were already starting to piss me off… didn't want to have to deal with them too much so early in the morning. God it was early. 6.30 For Christ's sake!

------------------------------------------ ~ Raae's P.O.V. ~ ------------------------------------------

I silently watched Draco as he ate. I know that sounds really creepy. But he was adorable! I could see him trying to act all pubescent. Though he was failing miserably. His gray eyes showed how much he loved the food. They finally seemed to be portraying an emotion other than fear and annoyance. I saw fear when he first ran into the door, fear when Danny and Jess first came in, fear when they were deciding whether or not to let him stay and annoyance when they let him. Slight fear when Danny finally got him up this morning, then annoyance as we stayed and talked to him. Annoyance when he came down and 'Mione, Harry, and Ron were at the table, teasing him. But now, he was a little… more approachable. Still didn't want to talk to the pommy bastard… probably find a way to curse me, even with out his wand.

I let him be… for now.

Alright!! This one's a little longer… hope you like :)

R&R PLEASE!!!! :P atm, I am only aware of two readers… not very encouraging to keep going.. haha, jk XD I'll keep going… but R&R anyway!!


	6. Chapter 6

I AM SO SORRY!

I've been sick and busy and it had not been a pleasant time for me, so I am so sorry its late! Please forgive me! :)

Anyhoo: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Enjoy~

- ~ Draco's P.O.V. ~ -

_Oh Lord, kill me now, _was the first thing I though when the man told me what we were doing.

We were going to play veterinarians in the outback. The woman told me that we were going to help some dingoes, kangaroos and any other creature we could find that were sick. Sounds all good and pure, but, honestly, this is why we have house-elves. They do the good deeds and we get the credit, hence, making their masters look good. But they expected me to go out there, and get dirty; by being a good person.

We were already on our way though.

I was sitting in the back of their transportation device they called a truck. Harry, Ron and the boy were sitting in the loader thing, the parents were sitting in the front of the cabin thing and I was in the back seats with Raace. Granger got to stay at the house… stupid mud-blood.

The ride was long and loud. They were blasting this terrible song where this guy was 'singing' about a girl that there was no better way to describe other than 'sexy bitch'.I was looking out the window, sighing, wallowing in my pain. Then, Raae suddenly turned to me, acting very serious.

'Alright, Draco. Your little bastard act is starting to get annoying. If you keep this up, Danny really will hit you to smack so god good sense into you. Your not rich anymore, your not powerful anymore. In fact you're pretty damn low on the prestigious scale. I hope this gets into your big head, because Jess is about to kick you out for the flying dead guy to find you. We are helping you get your act together and giving you a second chance. You can be pissy about it for however long you want, but don't show it.' She turned away from be a continued singing along with her parents as if she hadn't stopped to threaten me.

- ~ Raae's P.O.V. ~ -

My god, Draco was an arse. He was still acting as though he were king of the world. He only muttered one thanks to us. We saved his life! Though, the flying dead guy might still find him… I really hope that he doesn't though. Not that Draco doesn't deserve to be found! But I don't want to have to deal with two pommy bastards…

When we got to the site, I hopped out of the car and turn to close the door when I saw Draco just sitting there. Can't resist playing with him…

'C'mon, Draco. We don't have much time to waste. The dingoes are waiting for you…' I trailed off when his head snapped to look at me. His mouth hug open slightly, and his face turned pale white. I slammed the door and broke put into giggles. 'Mione came up to me and asked what I was laughing about, and I told her what I said and how badly he reacted to just a little joke. She was confused but I didn't bother to explain it again.

Draco came around the car and almost ran me over… again. 'What do you mean their _waiting _for me?' he growled.

I stifled a giggle and said, 'Oh, they just love newbies. They find them extremely appetizing…' I walked away and he scurried up beside me.

'_Appetizing?'_ he growled again, though, his voice cracked at the end.

'Oh, yeah, they'll defiantly pounce on you… they'll size you up, taste you to check if your good enough, might even take a nip out of your leg… though, I see nothing that could possibly translate to appealing to them about _you_.' I walked along following my parents and the other four walking behind them.

'Oh, yeah? You think I'm not good enough to be eaten?'

'Mm, no. They just rip bastards like you to shreds. They have a sense for it…'

'Hang on, are these dingoes or whatever your pets too?' he looked like he was about to be sick at the thought.

'No, we just take care of them. There's not much water around where they live.'

He gave me a strange look because I kept on changing my story. He ignored me and we walked on in silence.

A few minutes later, we heard barking. I glanced at Draco and saw him freeze, and thinking very hard. I could almost see it on his face; do I believe her and protect myself? He obviously decided that I was lying when I said that they would rip him to shreds, but his face seemed a tad paler than it was five minutes ago.

I heard 'Mione and Harry putting the bags down as Raace and Ron came up to stand with us, waiting for the dingoes.

The barking became louder and the pack finally burst out from behind the rock.

All of us, except Draco, laughed as the youngest one lagged behind and almost rolled over from turning.

Most of the dingoes came and shuffled around excitedly (or hungrily, which ever way you decide to look at it). The ones, who didn't go to us, went to Ron and Draco. Ron had never really been here with us much. They pounced on them. Licking their faces, I saw Draco pale even more; to him, I was telling the truth so far. A few nibbled on his pants, as he tried to kick them off.

'Draco!' Danny said, 'Stop, that! They won't hurt you!' he looked up at Danny, then turned his face to me, and glared. I swear, if he had his wand, I would be dead.

I laughed it off, and turned to take care of the dingoes. I feel as though I made some progress today…

R&R!

R&R!  
R&R!

Thanks :)


End file.
